Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy S01E01.png Fluttershy0 S01E01.png Fluttershy 2.png|Talking to birds. Fluttershy1 S01E01.png Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png Twilight and Fluttershy S01E01.png Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png|Twilight Sparkle asking a certain cute, shy pony about her name. Fluttershy2 S01E01.png Fluttershy3 S01E01.png Fluttershy4 S01E01.png Fluttershy5 S01E01.png Fluttershy6 S01E01.png Fluttershy is surprised S1E1.png|Wrong eyes! Fluttershy7 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Spike S01E01.png| A DRAGON! Fluttershy and Spike1 S0E01.png Fluttershy and Spike2 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Spike3 S01E01.png Fluttershy Twilight and Spike S01E01.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight2 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Spike4 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Twilight2 S01E01.png Fluttershy8 S01E01.png Fluttershy9 S01E01.png Fluttershy10 S01E01.png Fluttershy11 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy and Applejack S01E01.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Fluttershy S01E02.png Fluttershy saving Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash holding Twilight. Fluttershy1 S01E02.png Fluttershy2 S01E02.png Fluttershy3 S01E02.png Fluttershy4 S01E02.png Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png Fluttershy5 S01E02.png Fluttershy6 S01E02.png Fluttershy7 S01E02.png Fluttershy8 S01E02.png Fluttershy9 S01E02.png Fluttershy10 S01E02.png Fluttershy scared S01E02.png Fluttershy11 S01E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Fluttershy13 S01E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png|Fluttershy looks so cute when she floats. :D Fluttershy and Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy12 S01E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy14 S01E02.png Fluttershy15 S01E02.png Fluttershy16 S01E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png The Ticket Master Fluttershy2 S01E03 .png Fluttershy3 S01E03.png Fluttershy4 S01E03.png Fluttershy5 S01E03.png Fluttershy6 S01E03.png Fluttershy7 S01E03.png Fluttershy 26.png Fluttershy 11.png Fluttershy8 S01E03.png Fluttershy9 S01E03.png Fluttershy10 S01E03.png Fluttershy S01E03.png Fluttershy11 S01E03.png Fluttershy12 S01E03.png Fluttershy 13 S01E03.png|I love this duck because I love everything! Fluttershy14 S01E03.png Fluttershy pink flamingo S1E 03.png|Why, yes, the flamingo is on my back. Deal with it. Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Fluttershy15 S01E03.png Fluttershy16 S01E03.png Fluttershy17 S01E03.png Fluttershy18 S01E03.png Fluttershy19 S01E03.png Fluttershy20 S01E03.png Fluttershy21 S01E03.png Shame.PNG Fluttershy Blue Wing.png|Fluttershy, what happened to your wing? Fluttershy and Aj serious face S01E03.png Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png Fluttershy22 S01E03.png Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png Applebuck Season Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Fluttershy happy-W 2.0009.png|Fluttershy smiling despite a not so subtle Applejack. Fluttershy S01E04.png Fluttershy1 S01E04.png Fluttershy 16.png|Taking care of animals. Fluttershy2 S01E04.png Bunny take over S1E04.png Fluttershy3 S01E04.png Fluttershy and Applejack S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy at the lake s01e05.png Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Fluttershy investigates the odd turtle. Fluttershy2 S01E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png|"Mama duck, you're free and clear." Fluttershy3 S01E05.png|Oops. Fluttershy4 S01E05.png Fluttershy5 S01E05.png Fluttershy and Gilda S01E05.png Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png Fluttershy running away S01E05.png|How DARE you, Gilda!? Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG Twilight and Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy nervous S01E05.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png|Fluttershy annoyed at Pinkie Pie's antics. Fluttershy Older.png|"I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy sees Gilda again. Griffonthebrushoff2.png Boast Busters Fluttershy S01E06.png|She only appears a few times in this episode. AngerDash.png Fluttershy worried look s01e06.png Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png Fluttershy S01E07.png Feeding the otters.png Fluttershy2 S01E07.png Fluttershy3 S01E07.png Fluttershy4 S01E07.png Fluttershy5 S01E07.png Fluttershy6 S01E07.png Fluttershy8 S01E07.png Fluttershy9 S01E07.png Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png Fluttershy16 S01E07.png Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png|Strange single frame. Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|Dropping a hint. Just look up there.png|Fluttershy and Angel. Dragonshy.png Fluttershy17 S01E07.png Angel throws a carrot.png Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png Derpyfluttershy.png|Derpyshy Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Fluttershy Preparations for the dragon S1E7.png Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Fluttershy preparing to confront the dragon - with extra protection. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Rarity wears a scarf.png Fluttershy10 S01E07.png Twilight want to avoid E7-W7.png Fluttershy11 S01E07.png Twilight and her map.png Fluttershy12 S01E07.png Fluttershy13 S01E07.png Spike good with animals s1e07.png Spike and Angel.png Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png Fluttershy25 S01E07.png Fluttershy and her shadow.png Fluttershy hiding from her shadow.png Fluttershy26 S01E07.png Dragging Fluttershy kicking and screaming.png Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png Fluttershy and ponies S01E07.png Fluttershy frightened mid-flight S1E07.png|Fluttershy scared by a dragon mid-flight causing her to fall. Fluttershy about to fall S01E07.png Fluttershy falling S01E07.png A petrified Fluttershy.png A still petrified Fluttershy.png Fluttershy29 S01E07.png Fluttershy30 S01E07.png Fluttershy31 S01E07.png Fluttershy28 S01E07.png Pinkie starts singing.png Fluttershy32 S01E07.png Fluttershy33 S01E07.png Fluttershy34 S01E07.png Fluttershy35 S01E07.png Fluttershy36 S01E07.png Fluttershy37 S01E07.png Fluttershy38 S01E07.png A not so big canyon.png Avalanche! S01E07.png Fluttershy27 S01E07.png Fluttershy trips.png Head in the ground.png|Faceground All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Fluttershy is scared.png Fluttershy Uncovered.png Fluttershy18 S01E07.png Fluttershy19 S01E07.png How dare you....jpg Fluttershy How dare you! S1E7.jpg Fluttershy20 S01E07.png Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png Fluttershy Annoyed S1E7.png|Fluttershy finally stands her ground. Fluttershy You do not hurt my friends! S1E7.jpg|Angry at the dragon. Fluttershy21 S01E07.png|First appearance of The Stare Fluttershy22 S01E07.png Fluttershy23 S01E07.png Fluttershy24 S01E07.png Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png Fluttershy39 S01E07.png Fluttershy40 S01E07.png Fluttershy faints S01E07.png Bridle Gossip Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Rarity and Fluttershy S01E09.png Rarity and Fluttershy1 S01E09.png Fluttershy Apprehensive S01E09.png Fluttershy Glance S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed Head Turn S01E09.png Fluttershy Twilight S01E09.png Fluttershy Too Painful To Say S01E09.png Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S1E09.png|Won't talk about it. Fluttershy And AppleTiny S01E09.png Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png|Flutterguy: "I don't wanna talk about it." Flutterguy Appletini Nicknames Less than thrilled S1E9.png|Flutterguy is assuredly less than thrilled at that nickname. Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Flutterguy and the others watching Zecora. Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png Fluttershy noms a blue flower.png Fluttershy thanks squirrel S01E10.png|"Thank you, Mr. Squirrel." Fluttershy1 S01E10.png Fluttershy scream S01E10.png VeryStrangeFluttershy S01E10.png|It's interesting how this doesn't even look like her at all. Fluttershy2 S01E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite.png Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Fluttershy3 S01E10.png Fluttershy u so cute E10-W 4.5654.png Fluttershy4 S01E10.png Fluttershy5 S01E10.png Fluttershy6 S01E10.png Fluttershy7 S01E10.png Swarm of the Century 16 9.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png Fluttershy10 S01E10.png Fluttershy11 S01E10.png Fluttershy12 S01E10.png Fluttershy13 S01E10.png Fluttershy14 S01E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, "Time Turner" and Fluttershy singing Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png File:Fluttershy with bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny in "Winter Wrap Up." Fluttershy Waking up critters.png Fluttershy S01E11.png Fluttershy1 S01E11.png Fluttershy2 S01E11.png Fluttershy worried S01E11.png Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Good morning friends S01E11.png Fluttershy3 S01E11.png Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png WWU Chaos.png Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png Fluttershy4 S01E11.png Fluttershy5 S01E11.png Fluttershy Spike and Snakes.png Fluttershy6 S01E11.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png FluttershytheScorer.png|Fluttershy scoring the Iron Pony Competition. Fluttershy oh yay E13-W 4.3257.png|All right Applejack! Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 2 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 3 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 4 S01E13.png Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 5 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 6 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 7 S01E13.png Fluttershy9 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins by cheating. Suited For Success SfS12 A surprise awaits.png 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png SfS15 Horrified reaction.png SfS19 Fluttershy's dress on display.png|Fluttershy's dress. 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Fluttershy its... S01E14.png Fluttershy ...nice S01E14.png Fluttershy S01E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity S01E14.png Fluttershy1 S01E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity1 S01E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity2 S01E14.png Fluttershy2 S01E14.png Rarity backing Fluttershy into a corner S1E14.png Nice isn't good enough.png Rarity pressures Fluttershy S1E14.png Fluttershy3 S01E14.png Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png Fluttershy4 S01E14.png Fluttershy5 S01E14.png Fluttershy6 S01E14.png Rarity using magic S1E14.png Rarity with measuring tape S1E14.png Fluttershy7 S01E14.png Fluttershy singing S01E14.png Revised dresses.png Fluttershy8 S01E14.png Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|I'm just being cute. Twilight posing cool E14-W14.png Rarity don't like it E14-W14.png Fluttershy blushing S01E14.jpg|The cutest pony in Equestria. <3 Fluttershy's Dress.png|Fluttershy's Gala Dress. All of the Dresses.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy with frogs S1E15.png Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.PNG|How cute and she's with frogs. Fluttershy S01E15.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S1E15.png|Getting a hug from Spike. Pinkie pie funny S1E15.png Fluttershy worried S1E15.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy2.png|Loss of control, screaming and hollering, and most importantly, passion. Fluttershy pre-yay S01E16 .png Fluttershy saying yay S1E16.png|''Yay'' Fluttershy 2nd yay S01E16.png Fluttershy 3rd yay S01E16.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E16.png Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png|Fluttershy is proud. Fluttershy another yay S01E16.png Wind swept Fluttershy S1E16.png Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png Fluttershy "Way to go!" S1E16.Png|"Way to go" Fluttershy S01E16.png Fluttershy covers her mouth S01E16.png Fluttershy saying woo hoo S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woo-hoo. (Quietly) Fluttershy entering Twilight's house S01E16.png Fluttershy likes cloud-spinning s01e16.png Rainbow Dash points the hoof S1E16.png Fluttershy says another yay S01E16.png Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|Dash wants Fluttershy to cheer better. Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png Fluttershy being assertive S01E16.png Fluttershy not assertive S1E16.png|"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be more assertive." Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash from Dumb-Bell. Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png Rainbow Dash - My life is RUINED! S01E16.png Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png|Rar... Ity? Fluttershy supportive S1E16.png Fluttershy following Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Fluttershy in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Pinkie Pie6 S01E16.png|You got that from Lyra Heartstrings I take it? Pinkie Pie7 S01E16.png Fluttershy look phase 2-W 4.44.png|"Look, Phase 2!" Fluttershy can't look S1E16.png|"I can't look!" Fluttershy cheering Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|SHE DID IT! Cheering ponies S1E16.png|Fluttershy cheering out loud for Rainbow Dash. The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity apologizes everypony. Stare Master What now.PNG Fluttershy S01E17.png Fluttershy entering Rarity's house S1E17.png Fluttershy being nice S1E17.png Opalescence.PNG|Fluttershy with Opalescence, Rarity's cat. Opal cut Sweetie Belle`s mane S01E17.png|that cat Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Fluttershy doesn't even notice the fillies at first Fluttershy3 S01E17.png|Now now, Opal. You say "I'm sorry", not "U mad?" Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png|Royal Canterlot Voice? Fluttershy4 S01E17.png Fluttershy5 S01E17.png Fluttershy6 S01E17.png Fluttershy1.png|"What could possibly go wrong?" Fluttershy1-2.png Fluttershy7 S01E17.png Fluttershy 68.png|Happy Fluttershy. Fluttershy8 S01E17.png Fluttershy3.png|Slightly confused Fluttershy. Fluttershy9 S01E17.png Fluttershy10 S01E17.png Fluttershy11 S01E17.png Fluttershy oh! E17-W17.png|"OH!" CMC'S are a hooffull.PNG|Wincing Fluttershy stressed S01E17.png|Fluttershy bites off more than she can chew. Fluttershy looking at SB E17-W17.png|Another Fluttershy cute face. Fluttershy Teal eye close up E17-W17.png|Close up of Fluttershy's eyes. Fluttershy everfree much danger E17-W17.png|"Oh no! The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous!" Fluttershy filled with strange creature S01E17.png|"Is filled with strange creatures!" Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy lolwutt face S01E17.png Sweetie belle Fluttershy.PNG Fluttershy wonder why E17-W17.png|Fluttershy thinking, "Exactly why am I watching this?" Fluttershy12 S01E17.png Fluttershy things going bad E17-W17.png|Things are really getting out of hand. Fluttershy things really bad E17-W17.png|Things now beyond out of hand. Fluttershy don't break E17-W17.png|"Don't break... anything." Fluttershy13 S01E17.png Fluttershy carpinters-W 5.0018.png|"Ca-Carpenters!" Fluttershy14 S01E17.png Fluttershy15 S01E17.png Fluttershy16 S01E17.png Proud Fluttershy smile S1E17.png|A very happy Fluttershy. Fluttershy17 S01E17.png Fluttershy holding her breath S01E17.png Fluttershy NO S01E17.png|NO! Fluttershy18 S01E17.png Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|Fluttershy puts the crusaders to bed Fluttershy19 S01E17.png Fluttershy Hush Now Lullaby S1E17.png Loudlullaby.png Fluttershy20 S01E17.png Fluttershy21 S01E17.png Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png Fluttershy22 S01E17.png Fluttershy23 S01E17.png Fluttershy24 S01E17.png Fluttershy with a chicken on her head S01E17.png Fluttershy and the chicken S01E17.png|I don't know what's going on, so have a Scootaloo in a tree. Fluttershy and the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy stare prelude E17-W17.png|Fluttershy's stare prelude. Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy and The Stare S01E17.png Fluttershy scaring the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy agrees S01E17.png Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Nothing will get past me. FluttershyBabysitting.png Fluttershy too quiet E17-W17.png|"Too quiet!" Fluttershy27 S01E17.png Fluttershy28 S01E17.png Fluttershy check coop E17-W17.png|Looking for the CMC in the chicken coop. Fluttershy29 S01E17.png Fluttershy in freeforest-W 2.1752.png|I am freaking out and looking cute at it! Fluttershy30 S01E17.png Fluttershy4.png Fluttershy31 S01E17.png Fluttershy32 S01E17.png Fluttershy33 S01E17.png Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png Fluttershy34 S01E17.png|"If you've been turned to stone, then that means... Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|...Oh no! The girls!" Fluttershy35 S01E17.png Fluttershy5.png Apple Bloom S1 E17.jpg Fluttershy36 S01E17.png Fluttershy38 S01E17.png Fluttershy37 S01E17.png Fluttershy39 S01E17.png Fluttershy40 S01E17.png Fluttershy41 S01E17.png Fluttershy Stare S01E17.png|The stare! angry fluttershy 2.png|Fluttershy staring down at a cockatrice. Fluttershy42 S01E17.png Fluttershy43 S01E17.png Fluttershy the stare-W 4.5541.png|Giving you girls THE STARE causes my right eye to bulge out. Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png Fluttershy cute S01E17.png Twilight how so E17-W17.png Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png|Clearly Fluttershy's cutest moment. Rarity6 S01E17.png Twilight knows E17-W17.png Fluttershy44 S01E17.png Fluttershy45 S01E17.png Twilight disblief E17-W17.png Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png Fluttershy3 S01E19.png S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png S01E19 FluttershyFido HoldByTail.png Fluttershy1 S01E19.png Fluttershy2 S01E19.png All Tired Out.png Imagining Rarity.jpg Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Fluttershy4 S01E19.png Dogshow.gif Fluttershy5 S01E19.png Fluttershy6 S01E19.png Fluttershy7 S01E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy S01E20.png Rarity S01E20.png S1E20 Sauna.png S1E20 Sauna 2.png S1E20 Spa treatment.png S1E20 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png S1E20 Spa treatment 4 Fluttershy.png S1E20 Spa treatment 5.png S1E20 Horn filing.png S1E20 Massage.png S1E20 Mudbath.png S1E20 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png S1E20 Hoofbath Fluttershy 2.png S1E20 Hoofbath.png S1E20 Fluttershy smiling.png S1E20 Fluttershy agrees.png S1E20 Fluttershy unwilling.png S1E20 Rarity begging 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy gives in.png S1E20 Rarity happy.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy happy.png S1E20 out of the spa.png S1E20 Title card.png S1E20 Fluttershy and her headdress.png S1E20 Fluttershy sparkling.png S1E20 Spike ribbon.png S1E20 Fluttershy annoyed.png S1E20 Fluttershy confused.png S1E20 Fluttershy posing.png Fluttershy the shy model S1E20.png|Fluttershy the supermodel. S1E20 Fluttershy posing 3.png|Fluttershy listening to Rarity's instructions on posing. S1E20 Fluttershy confused 2.png S1E20 Fluttersad.png S1E20 Fluttershy posing 4.png S1E20 Fluttersad 2.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy smiling.png Fluttershy modelling.png S1E20 Fluttershy happy.png|I'm sorry, but I can't hear you over how fabulous I look! S1E20 Fluttershy happy 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy happy 3.png S1E20 Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit.png S1E20 pushing Fluttershy.png S1E20 Fluttershy nervous.png Fluttershy2 S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy makeup session 2.png S1E20 Derpy Shy.png|The derp is strong in you. Fluttershy3 S01E20.png Fluttershy is about to sneeze S01E20.png Fluttershy12 S01E20.png Fluttershy4 S01E20.png Photo Finish and fluttershy S01E20.png Fluttershy5 S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy nervous.png Fluttershy1 S01E20.png Fluttershy6 S01E20.png Fluttershy7 S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy on the catwalk 2.png Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot 4.png Green Isn't Your Color 16 9.png S1E20 Fluttershy magazine cover.png|There's a lovable angel on this magazine cover. Oh wait! That's Fluttershy! S1E20 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png|Fluttershy (with dyed hair) on a magazine cover. S1E20 Fluttershy ad 2.png|Fluttershy advertising carrot juice. Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy running away.png S1E20 Fluttershy running away 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy flying away.png|Flying away from the paparazzi... S1E20 Paparazzi 2.png|... with no luck. S1E20 Fluttershy flying away 2.png|Evading the paparazzi again, at top speed. S1E20 Fluttershy.png S1E20 Rarity and sad Fluttershy.png photo finish comes in.png|Oh no, HER! S1E20 Fluttershy picture.png S1E20 Fluttershy picture 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy picture 3.png S1E20 Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy.png S1E20 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png S1E20 Photo FInish 11.png S1E20 Paparazzi 3.png demagics2.png|With Photo Finish. S1E20 Fluttershy excited.png Fluttershy id.png S1E20 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png S1E20 Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy.png S1E20 Fluttershy arrives at spa.png S1E20 Frustrated Fluttershy.png S1E20 Fluttershy inhaling.png|That's some massive air intake Fluttershy. Fluttershy 98.png|Let it all out Fluttershy. S1E20 Fluttershy doesn't feel better.png S1E20 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret.png S1E20 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2.png Fluttershy confused.png|A confused Fluttershy Fluttershy wut.png|Fluttershy's pokerface.Lady Gaga Fluttershy unhappy about being a fashion model.png|Unhappy about being a fashion model. S1E20 Fluttershy explains all.png S1E20 Pinkie and the sponges 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy incognito.png|A disguise for Fluttershy... S1E20 Fluttershy de Magics.png S1E20 Prancing Twilight.png S1E20 Twilight dun goofed.png|that, unfortunately doesn't work. S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|Fluttershy is swarmed by adoring fans. S1E20 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage.png S1E20 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy under the spotlight.png S1E20 Fluttershy walking down the catwalk.png S1E20 Fluttershy trips.png S1E20 Fluttershy what the.png S1E20 Fluttershy flying without wings.png S1E20 Fluttershy standing.png|And some are graceful... woah! Fluttershy upside down-W 1.8453.png|Fluttershy is upside down. S1E20 Fluttersmile.png S1E20 Fluttershy picks her nose.png|Eeew. S1E20 Fluttershy scratching her ear.png|Silly Fluttershy, you're not a dog. S1E20 Fluttershy barking.png S1E20 Fluttershy the donkey.png Fluttershy cornered by Rarity and Twilight S01E20.png File:Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png SecretTwilight S01E20.png Fluttershy10 S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy in the hot tub.png Over a Barrel Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png|I'd like to be a tree. Spike slamming the door S01E21.png "Huffy the Magic Dragon" S01E21.png|"Huffy the magic dragon." Blowing out the candle S01E21.png|Um, excuse me, I'd like to blow out the candle too... Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png Fluttershy but why-W 7.0226.png|"But why?" (am I so cute) Fluttershy Pinkie! S01E21.png Rarity and Fluttershy S01E21.png Rarity and Fluttershy1 S01E21.png Rarity about tree 0E21-W 1.1264.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png Main Six phew S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy Medic.PNG Fluttershy1 S01E22.png Fluttershy2 S01E22.png Fluttershy its nothing S01E22.png Fluttershy3 S01E22.png Fluttershy4 S01E22.png Fluttershy thinking S01E22.png Fluttershy "running out of time?" S01E22.png Fluttershy trying to guess S01E22.png Late.png|At least Angel didn't defenestrate her this time. Fluttershy 108.png Fluttershy realizes she is late.png Fluttershy realized what shes late for S01E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22.png Fluttershy doesnt know what to do S01E22.png Fluttershy at a mirror.png Fluttershy and her closet.png Fluttershy maybe shouldnt go S01E22.png Fluttershy AHH late-W 6.3200.png|I hear myself being late. And still look cute at the same time. Fluttershy7 S01E22.png Fluttershy going to the brunch S01E22.png Fluttershy8 S01E22.png Fluttershy thanking Angel.png Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|Halt! Your amount of cuteness is untolerable. Fluttershy scared S01E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight the bouncer.png Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|Yes, your CO's sister's friends are on the list. Fluttershy and Twilight S01E22.png Fluttershy and awkward Twilight S01E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Fluttershy9 S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight1 S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight2 S01E22.png Fluttershy10 S01E22.png Fluttershy happy S01E22.png Twilight worry S01E22.png Twilight hiding S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia.png Fluttershy talking to the Princess S01E22.png Fluttershy11 S01E22.png Fluttershy oh my S01E22.png Twilight drinking S01E22.png Fluttershy worried about Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy takes Philomena home S01E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomena S01E22.png A worried Fluttershy.png Fluttershy look E22-W 2.501st.png|It doesn't look good. Fluttershy covering Philomena S01E22.png|It's time to rest. Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy caring for Philomena. Fluttershy12 S01E22.png Fluttershy13 S01E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomena2 S01E22.png Fluttershy med STAT E22-W 2.1090.png Fluttershy sitting like a person.png|And they say only Lyra Heartstrings can sit human-like. Fluttershy always works S01E22.png Smug fluttershy.png|Smug Fluttershy. Fluttershy didnt see that coming S01E22.png Philomena doesn't take her medicine S01E22.png Fluttershy daww S01E22.png Fluttershy made soup S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm S01E22.png Fluttershy and Philomena2 S01E22.png Hummingway.jpg Fluttershy and a new friend S01E22.png Fluttershy and a new friend1 S01E22.png Fluttershy singing S01E22.png Hummingway sings.png Fluttershy waiting for Philomena to sing S01E22.png Fluttershy singing again S01E22.png Fluttershy smiles S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm2 S01E22.png Fluttershy humidifier S01E22.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E22.png Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Fluttershy cutness overload S01E22.png Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png|Fluttershy disappointed. :( Fluttershy uhm S01E22.png Aromatherapy.png Fluttershy hmm3 S01E22.png A warm bath.png Dr. Fluttershy-W 2.0000.png|I just happen to be a doctor, too. Fluttershy14 S01E22.png Fluttershy15 S01E22.png Who is at the door.png Fluttershy Scared S01E22.png Fluttershy16 S01E22.png Twilight finds Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png Philowat.png Philomena delayed cough S01E22.png|Fluttershy biting her lip Covering up.png Multiple 253.png Covering up with coughing.png Fluttershy 17 S01E22.png Fluttershy do you S01E22.png Fluttershy banished S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon in the place she is bannished S01E22.png Fluttershy18 S01E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22 (2).png Philomena cone S01E22.png Philomena rolling S01E22.png Fluttershy running after Philomena S01E22.png Birdstache.png Fluttershy and Twilight thinking where to look for Philomena S01E22.png Rainbow Dash wants a race.png Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png|"Excuse me." Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|"You'll hurt yourself!" Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png Fluttershy dolphin dive S01E22.png Fluttershy gasp S01E22.png Fluttershy19 S01E22.png Fluttershy holds Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Ashtears.png|Oh no... Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png|Sad Fluttershy. Twilight your majesty E22-W22.png A sad Fluttershy.png Fluttershy sad S01E22.png Fluttershy apologises.png Fluttershy20 S01E22.png Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy and the new Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy amazed by Philomena S01E22.png Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy with a feather in her hair S01E22.png Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy S01E23.png Ducklings Crossing.png|Fluttershy helps some ducklings cross safely. Fluttershy1 S01E23.png Fluttershy2 S01E23.png Fluttershy3 S01E23.png Fluttershy4 S01E23.png Fluttershy5 S01E23.png Fluttershy6 S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy flag crash S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag. Filly Fluttershy embarrassed S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a filly seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Filly Fluttershy humiliated S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp. Filly Fluttershy looking up S1E23.png|Dash to the rescue. Filly Rainbow Dash shadow s01e23.png Fluttershy7 S01E23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy flag waver s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy falling S1E23.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud. Fluttershy8 S01E23.png Fluttershy9 S01E23.png Bed of butterflies s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy amazed by her surroundings S1E23.png|Fillyshy amazed by her surroundings. Filly Fluttershy singing with woodland creatures S1E23.png Fluttershy10 S01E23.png Fluttershy11 S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy with woodland creatures S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy. Fluttershy12 S01E23.png Fluttershy13 S01E23.png Fluttershy14 S01E23.png Fluttershy15.png Fluttershy16 S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy calming critters s01e23.png Fluttershy17 S01E23.png Fluttershy18 S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png|Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends. Fluttershy's cutie mark appears S01E23.jpg Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Fluttershy19 S01E23.png Fluttershy confess S01E23.png Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Scootaloo Wingless.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has done a great job S1E24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png|Fluttershy and Pinkie enjoying Spike's cookies The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Everypony likes Owloysius Jealous Spike S1E24.png Fluttershy S01E24.png|Fluttershy is worried. Party of One Pinkie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Fluttershy S01E25.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E25.png Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Pinkie hitting Twilight S01E25.png Pinkie bumping Fluttershy S01E25.png Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Party's over.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'This afternoon' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png Fluttershy2 S01E25.png|"It’s… uh… a big house." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash trying to escape. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|We're house-sitting for Harry. Fluttershy3 S01E25.png|"It's a... bear. Thinking on the spot.png Rainbow Dash 'I don't think you know him' S1E25.png|"I don't think you know him." Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash 2 S1E25.png Fluttershy4 S01E25.png|"It’s, uh, really more of a cave." Rainbow Dash 'it feels like a house' S1E25.png Housesit.png Ummm.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking at the same time S1E25.png|"Collect seashells!... Play beach volleyball!... Collect volleyball!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|"Gotta go!" Rarity approaches to Fluttershy S1E25.png|Meeting up with Fluttershy. Rarity winking S1E25.png Pinkie in hay bale hearing Rarity and Fluttershy talking S1E25.png Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png|"As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will." Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png Fluttershy5 S01E25.png|Metal Gear Fluttershy: Tactical Espio''neigh''ge Action Fluttershy6 S01E25.png Fluttershy7 S01E25.png Fluttershy8 S01E25.png Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|A scary pile of hay with a strange face on it. Surprise.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png|Scared at Emo Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Pinkie Pie excited about her party S1E25.jpg Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Fluttershy is partying as well The Best Night Ever Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png Fluttershy2 S01E26.png Fluttershy opal NO! E26-W26.png|"Opalescence, no!" Applejack Manucare S1E26.png Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png The gang arrives.jpg Fluttershy4 S01E26.png Fluttershy5 S01E26.png Fluttershy6 S01E26.png Fluttershy - They will love me big and small.png|Fluttershy's expectations. Flutterhy7 S01E25.png Fluttershy and choir.jpg At the Gala Main Cast.jpg Fluttershy To Meet S1E26.png|To meet! At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Fluttershy8 S01E26.png Fluttershy9 S01E26.png Fluttershy10 S01E26.png Fluttershy11 S01E26.png Fluttershy12 S01E26.png Fluttershy13 S01E26.png Fluttershy14 S01E26.png Fluttershy15 S01E26.png Fluttershy16 S01E26.png Fluttershy17 S01E26.png Fluttershy18 S01E26.png Fluttershy19 S01E26.png Fluttershy Hayseed yup s01e26.png Hayseed whistling s01e26.png Fluttershy20 S01E26.png Fluttershy21 S01E27.png Fluttershy finding the animals S01E26.jpg|Fluttershy finding the animals. Fluttershy you are such a loud mouth S01E26.png Fluttershy determined.jpg Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Fluttershy setting a trap S01E26.png Fluttershy Gotcha! S01E26.png Fluttershy in party dress S1E26.png Fluttershy serious S01E26.png Fluttershy trying to catch some ducks S01E26.png Fluttershy failed attempt of catching animals S01E26.png Fluttershy stomping S1E26.png Fluttershy angry E26-W 2.3858.png|Fluttercraze is losing it more than Pinike Pie's lost her sanity. Fluttershy COME OUT S01E26.png Fluttershy yelling S01E26.png Fluttershy's crazy eye twitch S1E26.gif|Twitcha twitch. Fluttershy to Flutter Evil S1E26.png|From shy to crazed. Fluttershy S01E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap- W 2.7031.png|Trapped by her plan. Fluttershy0 S01E26.png Fluttershy1 S01E26.png|Well, after all she did catch an adorable creature... angry fluttershy 3.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!" crazy fluttershy.png|At least she got a squirrel. Pinkie Pie laughing! S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages